


Shadow of an Ancient Queen

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gaius Baltar will never be free of Six. But then, he doesn't really want to be free...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow of an Ancient Queen

Song: Gold Dust Woman  
Artist: Fleetwood Mac

[Shadow of an Ancient Queen](http://vimeo.com/16950569) from [sabaceanbabe](http://vimeo.com/user5241913) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Password = six6


End file.
